


Quiz and Quizability

by haventacluewhatimdoing



Category: So Awkward - Fandom
Genre: Banter, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, No Plot/Plotless, They have a zoom quiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haventacluewhatimdoing/pseuds/haventacluewhatimdoing
Summary: The gang have a zoom quiz.
Relationships: Martha/Ollie (So Awkward)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Quiz and Quizability

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first ever fanfiction. At time of writing, there is no so awkward fanfiction out there, so I thought I would rectify this.
> 
> I would like to dedicate this to Archie Lyndhurst, who played Ollie in So Awkward. He sadly passed away on 22nd September, and it would have been his 20th birthday today (4th October). The news has been very shocking and upsetting to me, and I can't imagine what his family and friends are going through. Rest in peace, Archie.
> 
> I don't know if anyone is going to read this, since this fandom currently has 0 fanfics, so any kudos or comments will really make my day.
> 
> This is set during quarantine, it's a slight canon divergence as they are still in year 13 and they finished their year in the programme.  
> Enjoy!

Ollie was bored. There was only so much revising one could do in a day. He probably wasn't even going to get to do his exams.  
"So unfair," he muttered to himself as he opened his laptop. Lily had decided she was going to host a quiz over zoom that night, and something had possessed Ollie to say yes. The months of lockdown had really taken their toll. He hadn't seen Martha and the others since mid March, and although he wasn't the type to admit his feelings he did miss them.

They all had prepared five questions for the quiz, and Ollie had spent the last week going over and over all his notes from school. He HAD to win.

"Hello and welcome to Lily's Quiz Show!" Ollie looked up at the screen, and saw Lily wearing her news reporter coat and hair styled in a beehive. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Lily, you've only let me in. Where's Martha? She's always on time."

"Oh, Martha said she wasn't going to 'participate in a silly social activity'." Ollie's face fell. Talking to Martha was the reason he said yes to the quiz. And beating her, of course.

"Oh cheer up Ollie, I can practically hear you moping. I'm sure she'll show up so... hey Jas!"

Ollie blinked and stared at the screen. Jaz was wearing what could only be described as a pair of floral print curtains, with a matching hairband.

"What is that?" Ollie asked, pointing at the screen.

"Oh, I've had loads of spare time in lockdown, so I'd thought I'd make some clothes. They're pretty cool, right?"

"They're lovely." Lily said quickly, then let Sid into the meeting.

"Okay, we're all here so let's start!" Lily opened her mouth to read her first question, when everyone's phone went off simultaneously. Ollie opened his phone to see a message from Martha.

7.32pm Martha  
So my mother has said I have a need to prove my intellectual prowess, so can somebody send me the link to the meeting please? Regards, Martha.

Ollie rolled his eyes and chuckled at the text. Of course Mrs Fitzgerald would tell her daughter to join the quiz. Anything to add to her collection of wins.

"Martha, do you have any questions prepared? I mean we don't expect you to..."

"Of course I do Lily. Who do you think I am?"

"Rightttt. As I was saying earlier, welcome to Lily's Quiz Show! The first round is on... musicals!"

Martha and Ollie groaned in unison. This wasn't the plan! Ollie had brushed up on anaerobic respiration and ionic equations, not pop culture. He'd only ever watched one musical in his life - Jas had made them all sit through Frozen when it came out - and he had sworn never to participate again.

"Okay, so question one! Name one song from the musical Hamilton." Ollie rubbed his hand over his face. His chance of winning has already narrowed, and it was only the first question. He wrote down 'Alexander Hamilton'.  
"Good a guess as any," he mumbled. Despite having no interest in it he did know the name of the main character, thanks to Lily constantly going on about it.

"Alright, question 2! Now you should all know this one - what song did I perform at the talent show in February?"

"Hang on, you performed at the talent show?" Jas asked.

"You were there Jas. We all were." Ollie sighed. He knew this one, since without Rob he had been forced to put up with Lily singing at him for hours while he was trying to revise. He quickly wrote down 'On My Own' and took a sip of his tea.

"Oh. Maybe I was thinking about sandwich fillings. I'm easily distracted."

The rest of Lily's questions flew over Ollie's head, but he gave educated guesses to each of them. Next was Martha's round. He felt pretty confident that Martha would choose something he knew about. Sure enough, Martha said "My round is on quadratic equations," and the rest was drowned out by groans from the others.

The round went past quickly, Ollie certain of all his answers. He found it amusing but also exasperating to watch the others complain and moan about the questions.

Ollie was next. "My round is on chemical formulas. I've tried to make it simple." He knew that although science was a passion of his, most of the others weren't very interested. He wanted to give everyone a fair chance - there's no glory in winning otherwise. He was upset that he couldn't participate in his own round, but as Sid pointed out, everyone would just get full marks and it would be pointless.

Jas chose to do one question of each of them.  
"Therefore you'll all get at least one right!" She smiled. Ollie coughed and looked away from the screen when Jas asked "What was the name of Ollie's first crush?" Yes, Em had been a nice girl, but he didn't feel that way about her anymore. He liked someone else, but refused to go down that train of thought right now. He had a quiz to win, after all.

Finally, it was Sid's go. He had decided to sing parts of songs with his guitar for his questions. Ollie knew little to nothing about modern music - he stuck to classical, much more regular - but even he knew a few of them.

"Okay, now for the answers! Remember, each round has up to 5 points available!"

"Lily, it's not a quiz show. Just get on with the answers, would you?" Martha sighed. How Ollie had missed her down to earth comments. His parents were nice, but it wasn't the same.

"Alright, alright." They all went through the answers quickly. Ollie was surprised to find he got 3 of Lily's right. He did alright in the other rounds too.

"Okay, so I got 9. Anyone else?" Said Lily. Jaz got 10, Sid 7. That just left Martha. Ollie had got 13, and was pretty confident Martha hadn't beaten him.

"Martha? What about you?"

"Oh, I got 12. I assume I've won." Ollie smirked at this. Martha always assumed she was the best, so it was satisfying to beat her at something.  
"I got 13," he said, and got a smattering of applause from everyone (apart from Martha, who was looking downright miserable).  
"Oh cheer up Martha, not everyone can be good at everything," said Jas, smiling. Martha gasped, "How dare you!" They all started laughing, and even she managed a light chuckle eventually.

"Alright, now that's over, why don't we have a chat?" Sid suggested. "What's everyone been up to?"

"I've been working on my thesis for dark matter. It's been an interesting challenge." Martha held up a massive pile of paper to the screen - wow, she really had been busy, Ollie thought.

"I've been writing some new songs. Lockdown has given me loads of time, as well as some new topics," said Sid while strumming his guitar. Jas had been making clothes, like she said earlier. Lily had been learning lots of monologues from modern dramas that Ollie had never even heard of. Ollie himself told them that he had been revising, and admitted to being bored.

"We should do this more often! I could host again!" Everyone rolled their eyes.  
"Lily, we're your mates. You don't need to act like it's being filmed." Sid expressed with exasperation.

"Did you hear about the new regulations?" Jas mentioned. "We're now allowed to meet in groups of six, so we could all meet outside somewhere. Get a takeaway coffee from Mugshotsz? I'm sure Mazel would let us." They all voiced their agreement, and arranged to meet in up in a week's time. Ollie was looking forward to it - despite not being a very social person, months without seeing anyone was hard. They all said goodbye, and he just sat there looking at the screen. He didn't realise how much he loved his friends until he went without them.

His phone started ringing. He looked at it, and saw a picture of Martha staring back at him. He answered the phone.

"So, since we're allowed to meet again, do you want to do something soon? Just us, I mean. I'm sure our friends don't want to listen to us talking about diffusion." Martha chuckled. Ollie couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face.  
"Yeah. Yeah. What did you have in mind?"  
"We could meet in the park. Bring some books along, do a swap, revise together. What do you think?"  
"Sounds great. Say Tuesday?"  
"It's a date." Ollie's eyes widened. Had he heard that right? Martha didn't mean it like that. Of course she didn't. Did she? He tried to respond, but all that came out of his mouth were incomprehensible syllables.  
"Okay, see you soon." Martha said, and hung up. Ollie carried on staring into space, frozen to the spot. He didn't know how long he stayed there, until he heard a knock at his door. He started, and turned round to see his mother smiling at him.  
"Dinner's ready, pet."


End file.
